


Demon's (Sort Of) First Snowfall

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Cuddling, I suppose, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Jeremy summons Demon Ryan, but not to have him fix anything.





	Demon's (Sort Of) First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waffle-o (XylB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/gifts).



It's only halfway through gathering the ingredients for summoning Ryan that Jeremy remembers he doesn't have anything for the demon to fix. 

Well, not anything tangible, at least. Truth be told, he just wanted to see what Ryan’s reaction would be to the snow. It had been blowing outside for the past few hours, shaping up to be yet another East Coast snowstorm. The powdery mass had already piled up a foot outside Jeremy’s door with no signs of stopping anytime soon.

As he dug around for a lighter, Jeremy ran over any excuses he could come up with for when Ryan was summoned. _My heating’s broken, I shattered a coffee cup, I’m sick and have no energy to do all the chores around the house…_

All of them seemed completely pathetic in his eyes. He racked his brain for anything else, more focused on not pissing Ryan off than completing the ritual. 

Then again, _would_ he be pissed? Jeremy did summon him just because he needed some company, and then there was when he needed Ryan to be his fake boyfriend two weeks ago. Even if he didn't like it, at least he took it in stride.

Maybe wanting to see the look on Ryan’s face when he saw all the snow could be reason enough.

_Fuck it,_ Jeremy thought, and lit the bowl.

As always, Ryan appears with a flourish, settling as the smoke dissipates. Jeremy notices a chill that runs up the demon’s spine. Apparently not even literal creatures from Hell can withstand East Coast winters.

“What'll it be this time? From what I can imagine, you need to be warmed up?” Ryan grins and reaches for the hem of Jeremy’s shirt, but Jeremy moves his hand away. 

“Maybe later. I need you to see this.” Jeremy walks over to a nearby window and draws back the curtains, revealing the white mass outside.

Ryan’s eyes widen, and he steps just beside Jeremy. “I haven't seen this since…” He blinks, trying to recall anything like this from the centuries he's been around. “Since I was alive,” he finishes.

Jeremy looks up at the demon. “Seriously? Not even when other people summoned you?”

“Not that I can remember.” Ryan shakes his head. “Was this all? To let me see this?” He sounds disappointed in Jeremy’s mind, and he reluctantly nods. “We should go outside.”

A shock goes through Jeremy’s system, and he looks at Ryan like he's grown two heads. “Well, you can go outside. I’d freeze to death out there!”

Ryan smirks. “Then stay close to me.” He closes a hand around Jeremy’s arm, the warmth of his skin relaxing him.

“I wanna at least get a coat on.” Jeremy breaks away from Ryan and heads to his closet. If the sweater he was already wearing wasn't enough, he pulls on a purple coat, along with orange gloves and a beanie in the same shade. He ties a scarf around his neck and mouth in the same two colors.

Ryan sighs. “At least you're committed to that color scheme.”

“You like it,” Jeremy teased. As he opened the front door, though, a particularly strong wind blew nearly all the snow piled up against the door inside. 

It was Ryan’s turn to laugh. “ _Now_ you have a problem I should fix.” 

“Hold on a sec.” Jeremy tugged Ryan outside as the demon snapped his fingers, the snow inside his house gone within an instant. He shut the door and turned back to Ryan, only to see his blue eyes wide with wonder.

The snow had slowed down, and it looked almost magical. If Ryan’s body wasn't so warm, Jeremy imagined the snowflakes that would bury into his hair and eyelashes would be just as magical.

“Guess I almost forgot what snow looked like.” Ryan sighed and closed his eyes, losing himself in the scene around him. Jeremy could feel his heart melting at the sight; this demon who hadn't seen a proper snowstorm in centuries was _overjoyed_ at the sight. He felt a tug in his chest, and Jeremy had the sudden urge to get close to Ryan. Maybe pull him down to his level and--

Jeremy let out a yelp as he was pulled to the ground, Ryan softening his fall. He sighed in contentment against his chest, all too eager to let Ryan take off his hat and run his hand over his bald head. It was warmer than the hat itself, but Jeremy expected that.

“We can just stay here, if you want.” Ryan’s voice rumbled in his chest, creating vibrations that soothed Jeremy, in an odd way. His hand moved to put Jeremy’s hat back on his head and shift to his cheek, lightly stroking it with his thumb. “I could keep you warm.”

A shiver passed through Jeremy’s spine, and he knew it wasn't the good kind. “That's a nice thought, but I’ll probably get hypothermia if that happens.”

“You humans and your mortality.” Ryan scoffed, brushing snowflakes off of Jeremy’s coat. “Let's just stay here a couple more minutes.”

Jeremy nodded. “I’m okay with that.”

They both looked back up at the sky, watching the snow fall all around them. At one point, Jeremy felt Ryan’s grip tighten around him, resting his head just underneath his chin. Aside from the sex, it was definitely one of their more...intimate moments.

One of Ryan’s arms was now wrapped around Jeremy’s waist, the other holding his hand. Jeremy could tell the glamor was fading now, as he felt Ryan’s tail sneak around his thigh and squeeze. It could've been sexual--hell, maybe that was what Ryan was trying to work his way up to--but Jeremy ignored that. He wriggled an arm out and stroked at the base of one of Ryan’s horns, and it felt nice to have the demon shifting under him.

_Maybe,_ Jeremy thought, _staying outside for a while longer won't be so bad._


End file.
